1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system for allowing a document box created on an image forming apparatus to be selected through a graphical user interface (GUI) screen of a printer driver stored in an information processing device, and allowing a print job file and a file related thereto to be saved in the document box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming system, a user utilizes the GUI screen of a printer driver to manually input a document box name which is stored in an image forming apparatus. Therefore, processes corresponding to the addition, deletion, renaming, and the like of a document box on the image forming apparatus must be manually performed by the user through the GUI screen of the printer driver. This can result in problems in that an erroneous input may cause inconsistency between the document box name in the image forming apparatus and the printer driver.